Complications
by DekotaSkye
Summary: D'Argo has a talk with John about the heart


Complications  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and...whoever else. Just using them for a moment in fun. It takes place between the late part of the 3rd and in the early part of the 4th Season. Not Beta proof, sorry for all my mistakes. Rate: G  
  
D'Argo stood in the doorway watching John Crichton watch Aeryn moving around her prowler in the maintence bay. Shaking his head sadly he worried about his friends mental torment over the betrayal of Aeryn Sun. He had tried to talk to him earlier but as usual, John had been brusque about the subject.  
  
Turning away from D'Argo, John had raised that tubule to his nose and sniffed. Growling deep in his throat D'Argo had the urge to space the old witch for furnishing his friend with the drug. What he didn't understand was why John just couldn't let Aeryn go. After all, he had when Chiana had betrayed him.   
  
John shifted, drawing D'Argo out of his reverie; he looked back at them as Aeryn was leaving the bay. Not once did John take his eyes off the beautiful Peacekeeper until she was out of sight. Letting his head drop John raised the drug tubule and just stare at it. Moving away from the entrance D'Argo came further into the room and asked.  
  
"John, why do you torture yourself like this?"  
  
Showing no surprise, John continued to stare at the drug. "It's complicated."  
  
"How?"  
  
Putting the tubule, away John glanced aback at his friend, his face blank of any emotion. "It just is."  
  
Frowning D'Argo nodded to John's vest. "So complicated you have to take that?"  
  
Turning away from him, John couldn't maintain eye contact. "Drop it, D. It's none of your business."  
  
"It is when it could endanger this ship," D'Argo retorted.  
  
Turning fully around facing him, John scowled. "I've held up my end without any trouble."  
  
"For the moment," D'Argo agreed nodding his head. "But with your mind so doped, how can we trust your judgement any longer?"  
  
Hurt by the condemnation, John looked away and mumbled. "It's complicated, so just leave it."  
  
Determined to help his friend D'Argo proceed on. "John, I understand the pain of betrayal by someone you care for. You can't let it continue or it could..."  
  
"D, let it go," John snapped through gritted teeth.  
  
"No. Not this time," D'Argo nipped back.   
  
Sighing D'Argo understood that John still loved Aeryn that it wouldn't be easy to let go but he needed to if he was to survive. With Scorpius, being aboard was bad enough, but with the Peacekeepers making overtures with the Scarrans complex things even more. He needed John to be fully alert. He was afraid that he would loose his friend if not to the Peacekeepers or Scarrans then to his own pain. He had to get John to face the truth and the wisdom of knowing when to walk away.  
  
"John, why is it so complicated? I understand you love Aeryn but she..."  
  
"You don't have a clue what is between us," said Crichton as he moved further into the bay. He reached out and touched the front of Aeryn's prowler lovingly.  
  
Following him, D'Argo said in a gentler tone. "I understand more then you think."  
  
After a few microts of silence, John said. "Can you forget Lo'lann?"  
  
"No, of course not she was my wife and I loved her."  
  
"Then how can you ask me to forget Aeryn?" John asked so softly in return, D'Argo had to strain to hear.   
  
Tilting his head ever so slightly D'Argo study his friend. "If you still love her why do you act as...if you don't really care for her any longer?"  
  
"Like I said it is complicated," sighing John turned to face his friend once more. "D, please let it drop. I promise you this drug want compromise my actions in anyway that will be a danger to this ship or crew."  
  
Seeing the pain and determination in John's eyes caused him to back off. "Will the time come when you can leave her?"  
  
Shaking his head John faced toward the doorway. "Only when I stop breathing."  
  
D'Argo watched as his friend leave the room. Oh, my friend why does life have to be so complicated when it comes to the heart?  
  
Finis 


End file.
